(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to mechanized arm and hand devices and more particularly pertains to a new mechanized arm and hand device for petting, stroking, patting and massaging a domestic animal.